


Twenty-five meters to the love of a lifetime

by Russian_Bear



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Bear/pseuds/Russian_Bear
Summary: Anna is lonely and sad, she longs for love. Will the app she downloaded help her? Will she be able to find the one among the people? After all, her is separated from him by only 25 meters.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Twenty-five meters to the love of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!!! I've come back and brought you a little story!!! Okay, I don't know how I was able to come up with this, but I was able to write it. A random thought in my head haha!!! Well, I hope you like it!!! Enjoy it!!!!!

Evening, it was already dark outside. The entire office was empty, with only Anna's computer and desk lamp illuminating the dark space around her. She filled out the last document, stretched her arms above her head, and stretched. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was already 9 pm. Anna turned off the computer and the desk lamp and ran out of the office. Finally, the working day was over. Anna spent a lot of time at work because of the breakup with her ex. She was very lonely and sad, she missed someone's care and love so much. Unfortunately, even her sister couldn't help her, though, but called every night before going to bed. She was working in another state and couldn't come. Anna was taking the escalator down to the subway. Here is a couple in love, a man and a woman holding each other in their arms. She unconsciously fixed her gaze on them. She wanted the man who loved her, and whom she loved, to hold her tightly, to hold her to his chest, and to whisper all sorts of endearments in her ear. His breath would tickle her ear, and he would kiss her. She will feel loved and safe. Anna shook her head, dismissing the thought. Once inside the crowded subway car, she stared out the window, peering into the pitch-blackness. Suddenly her phone vibrated, Anna picked it up and saw:

YAY!!! Your love is very close! 100% compatibility!!! Hurry up! Find it!!!

Range: 25 meters.

Anna's heart fluttered with excitement, and her eyes widened. She immediately raised her head and looked at all the men sitting in the subway car.

"The guy in the denim jacket with the dark hair? No. Maybe it's a guy in a business suit with a briefcase? Mmm, hardly! Heck! How difficult! I need more!"

Anna tapped the "Learn More" button on her phone screen.

"Height 190?! Wow. Why don't I take a tape measure and measure everyone? Okay, he should be taller than me. Of course, above you! You're about 160! Okay, much taller than me."

She looked at the men in the subway car again, none of them seemed to be too tall. Anna stood on tiptoe to get a better view of all the people.

"Oh! This one looks like it! What if it's him?!"

A young man, brown-haired in black jeans and a beige raincoat, stood and looked out the window.  
Anna pressed the "Learn more" button again and saw:

Brown eyes :)

She bolted from her seat, moving through the crowd to approach this guy. Anna leaned in more and more until she bumped into a woman who was looking at her strangely. When she saw the color of his eyes, she knew it wasn't him.

”God, where is he?!"

Anna looked around again. Thinking he might be in another subway car, she headed for the next one.

"Are you kidding me?! A basketball team?! Are you serious?! Should I really take a tape measure and measure their height?”

In front of Anna there were about eleven people with large sports bags. Rummaging in her purse, she found no tape measure.

"Come on, Anna, you can do it!”

When she clicked the "Learn more" button, she saw: Blond :D

She counted two guys with blond hair in the subway car. One of them might have been the one. But one of them was exactly below 190 cm, and the other was about the same height. It was necessary to check all the signs. Anna came closer to him, the young man was looking at the phone and did not notice her.

"Blonde, about 190 cm, and eyes?”

Anna must have looked like a maniac. It's a wonder she hasn't been arrested yet. She managed to see the color of his eyes, which turned out to be blue. Anna groaned inwardly, but she wasn't ready to give up! She went to the other subway car, where there were no blonds.

"West Cold Spring Station".

"Oh, no! He can leave!”

Anna rushed to the door and looked at the distance meter, which began to increase.

"Damn, damn! He's leaving! I'll get off here!”

Anna got out of the subway car and found herself on the street among a crowd of people. She examined every man who passed her, but none of them matched the data. She wandered in different directions, watching for changes in the distance to the target, but could not find it. Suddenly, Anna realized that all the people had left. She looked to her right and saw a tall blond man in a gray T-shirt, gray pants, and black pointed-toed shoes are ten meters away. He was also looking at the phone, but after a few moments he looked up and saw her. When she looked into his eyes, she knew it was the guy. They slowly approached each other with a wide smile. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. No one dared to say a word. They stood at arm's length and just looked into each other's eyes. Anna tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said:

”Hi." She waved at him and giggled nervously.

"Hi", - he said. 

He looked a little dazed.

“What's your name?"

"I'm Kristoff."

“I'm Anna."

“And I'm Anna… Oh", - he slapped his palm against his forehead and grinned making her giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Anna."

"Me too, Kristoff."

Some time later, Anna and Kristoff were sitting in a diner eating pies and drinking milkshakes. He had bought her a beautiful bouquet of hydrangeas at a flower shop that was working so late for some reason. Or maybe someone brought them here? A baby with wings and a bow with arrows, where the tip is a heart. In any case, Anna was over the moon! And Kristoff, too.

“You should have seen me looking for you! I walked into a subway car with about a dozen tall basketball players!" - Anna said cheerfully.

Kristoff laughed. Oh, God, his laughter was music to her that she could listen to for hours.

“I never thought there could be so many girls with red hair. When I entered the subway car, there were as many as five of them! It took me a while to check the color of their eyes."

It was Anna's turn to laugh.

"How good that we met", - she said, smiling broadly.

”I totally agree with you", - Kristoff said, and smiled so warmly that a wave of warmth ran through Anna's body. 

He put his big hand on Anna's, and she squeezed his hand. Their eyes met. It was the best moment of their lives. They sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes. They didn't need words to tell them that they were already in love.

They turned out to be quite similar and got along well with each other. A month later, they were living together. They never got bored when it was just the two of them, and even got a dog named Sven. Oh, how happy they were when they spent time together. Pure bliss. And then everything was ... just incredible… they lived happily ever after.


End file.
